


Their Day

by slinky_cheese



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Ben and Beverly had a kid, Eddie survives, Gay Pride, M/M, Marriage, Same-Sex Marriage, Stanley Survives, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slinky_cheese/pseuds/slinky_cheese
Summary: Bill and Mike get married a few years after their final encounter with Pennywise.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon
Kudos: 11





	Their Day

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this doesn’t suck.

Today was a special day for Bill Denbrough. He was getting married (again). Not to just anyone but his best friend, Mike Hanlon. Bill couldn't believe it that today he would be marrying another man, but here he is getting ready to marry another man.

Bill's mom came into his room with the brightest smile on her face and looked at Bill, "You happier Bill." Bill nods with a little grin on his face, "Everything feels right... well, except the fact that dad refused to come." Bill's grin fades off of his face. Bill's mom creases his cheek in reassurance, "Don't worry Bill. He might not agree on same-sex relationships and marriage but he still loves you." Bill starts to smile a little bit.

A woman enters Bill's room, "Bill your wedding ceremony about to start. Would you like your mother to walk you down the aisle?" Bill looks at his mom and nods. "Then follow me." Bill and his mother both follow the woman and leads them to Bill's wedding ceremony. They stop in front of the door leading outside to the ceremony.

Everyone is out there, Beverly, Ben, Richie, Eddie, and Stan. They were all there to support Bill and Mike. "Take your time Mr. Denbrough, come out when you're ready." the woman steps aside. Bill and his mom both give each other assuring nods before Bill turns back to the lady, "I'm ready." The woman opens the door and everyone stops chattering and stands up when they see Bill walking down the aisle in his white tuxedo with his mother by his side.

Bill is looking straight ahead at his fiancee, Mike. Mike is standing there in a white tuxedo too. Bill stops in front of Mike. Bill's mom nods as she walks to her seat. "You may all sit down." the pastor exclaims, everyone takes a seat. 

"Family and friends, we are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, and to cherish the words which shall unite Bill and Mike in marriage."

"Marriage is the promise between two people who love each other, and who trust in that love, who honour each other as individuals, and who choose to spend the rest of their lives together."

"This ceremony will not create a relationship that already exists between you. It is a symbol of how far you have come these last few years. It is a symbol of the promises you will make to each other to continue as strong individuals and as partners. No matter what challenges you face, you now face them together, and no matter how much you succeed, you now succeed together. The love between joins now as one. Do the grooms have a few words to share?" the pastor asked as he looked at Bill and Mike, Bill nods.

"I do. For so long I've denied these strange feelings about you. I couldn't forget that handsome smile and his brilliant behaviour, he always brought me and my friends together through the roughest times of our life. I can't believe that I spent 27 years denying that I had another soulmate." Bill stops to prevent tears from coming out of his eyes but it's too emotional for him to hold back his tears. Tears start to form in Bill's eyes as he tries to finish his speech.

"You were my soulmate. Ignored that sign for 27 years and I can't believe you were still waiting for me after all these years. I'm so sorry I couldn't see the signs earlier. But now... I see them clearly thanks to you." tears start to roll down Bill's cheek as he looks at Mike.

"Bill Denbrough, you have an amazing way with words. No matter what others have said along our journey, I always tried to convince them that they were wrong about you and should dig a little deeper. That's what I did, you still had those hidden feelings hidden deep inside of you. You just needed the right person to open those feelings up and I did." Mike stops for a brief second before continuing.

"I love you 'till infinity." Mike grins as Bill wipes his tears away. The pastor clears his throat as he looks at the couple again, "Do you Bill take Mike to be yours?" Bill nods slightly, "And do you Mike take Bill to be yours?" Mike nods too. "Do you both promise your hearts to each other? Will you walk hand in hand wherever life's journey takes you? Will you keep living, learning, loving, and growing together for the rest of your lives?"

"I do." they both say in sync. "Rings?" Ben and Beverly's child approaches them with the rings and hands it to the pastor and him thanks them before they scurry off back to Ben and Beverly. "Mike please place this ring on Bill's finger and repeat after me." the pastor clears his throat once again.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and vows, to cherish always and forever." Bill takes a deep breath before he and Mike repeat the sentence. "By the power vested in me, I pronounce you as husband and husband. You may kiss the groom." Bill and Mike look at each other and they kiss each other on the lips. Mike breaks apart the kiss and creases Bill's cheeks. "Love you man..." as he holds both of his hands. "Love you too..." as they turn to the crowd and they cheer and clapped. Bill and Mike both walk down the aisle together as newlyweds.


End file.
